


The one where they go on a date (John is tired)

by jackpip



Series: 3 Significant Figures [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is scared of thunderstorms - briefly mentioned, Alex’s family - briefly mentioned, F L U F F, John and Alexander have a minor argument, John is sleepy, Lafayette is good at hugs, Mostly pure fluff, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, The three on their first date in the city, non-binary Lafayette, the tiniest tiniest amount of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpip/pseuds/jackpip
Summary: The title kind of says it all - Laf, Alex and John go on their first proper date in the city! Each of them got to choose a segment of the day: Alex - morning, Laf - lunch and John - afternoon. This is hella fluffy, save for one bit in the park.





	The one where they go on a date (John is tired)

“Hey. Hey, Laf? Why’s a giraffe’s neck so long?” John grinned up at his datemate, squeezing their hand a little.

“Je ne sais pas, mon chou. Pourquoi?”

“Because its head is so far away from its body!” John doubled over laughing at what was, without a shadow of a doubt, the worst joke the others had ever heard.

“Jack, as much as I love you, please don’t ruin our date before it’s even started.” Laf snorted at Alex’s comment, and ruffled John’s hair affectionately. The three of them walked through the doors; Alex smiled to himself at John’s joke, secretly amused but not wanting grant him the satisfaction of telling him.

“So, Alex: why the hell have you brought us here?” Lafayette’s loud voice cut through the library, earning them several looks of disapproval. Alex rolled his eyes, knocking them on the shoulder as he lead the two of them through the building, weaving through rows and rows of shelves.

Eventually, the three ended up at a four-person desk tucked away in a nook between shelves, the windows allowing sunlight to stream richly onto the two books Alex had laid out earlier. John let out a squeak, unable to suppress his excitement as he caught sight of pages dedicated to _Kinosternidae_ , his favourite family of turtles. Lafayette quietly observed the book on the other side, a smile growing wide on their face as they read from the top of the page: _On ne voit bien qu’avec le cœur. L’essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

“One only sees clearly with the heart. What is essential is invisible to the eyes.” Alexander whispered into their ear, stepping forward and taking their hand. Lafayette turned to rest their forehead against his, holding his hand to their heart.

“Tu sais que j’adore ce livre. Tu ressens mon cœur? Ça bat pour toi.” Alexander blushed, smiling back at his datemate. John remained completely oblivious to the exchange, utterly fixated on the page of mud turtles. With a kiss on the cheek Lafayette swooped away from Alex towards John, resting their chin gently on his head as he began to point out all the features of his favourite animal.

“It would be great to have one as a pet, _non_?” Lafayette gave Alexander a knowing grin as John shook his head, downtrodden at the suggestion.

“It would, but they’re too expensive - I can’t afford the tank, Laf, let alone anything else. It’s such a shame, too, because I love Voldeturtle more than pretty much anything.” A frown tugged at his lips as he spoke, images of his favourite turtle from the pet store floating into his mind. John went to visit Voldeturtle - _because to call her Voldetort would be_ inaccurate _, Alex_ \- so often that he was allowed to feed her sometimes, and she swam up to him whenever he turned up. Her one eye meant that she would probably never get sold, and John thought with a heavy heart that she probably didn’t have much longer before they had to put her down, the pet store not wanting to lose money.

The three spent another hour just sitting at the desk talking. John spoke about turtles whenever he could, showing the others pictures from the book for reference, and Laf told them more about their childhood growing up in France, a look of nostalgia glazing their eyes. They beamed when, having accidentally slipped into French, both Alexander and John replied in the same way. Alex wove tales of the beaches he and his siblings used for playing fields, stretched out further than they ever managed to run, of summers longer than Lafayette’s hair - John laughed - of his family washed away by rain, of his family now among the stars. The three of them stayed silent for a minute, John reaching out and taking Alex’s hand.

“Te amo, Alexander. _Eres perfecto para mí_.” A sad smile. A deep breath.

“I love you too, Jack. Hey, Laf, do you want to go get some lunch?” Lafayette nodded, jumping up and pulling their boyfriends out of the library.

It was 20 minutes before John tapped Alex on the shoulder.

“Where do you think we’re going?” he whispered, trying to make sure Laf didn’t hear. Alex shrugged just as Lafayette took his hand and John’s, leading them round the corner and halting at the ornate gates of the park.

“Laf? Are we having a _picnic_?” Alex grinned as they nodded, fighting back the urge to run to the nearest tree as he remembered this was Lafayette’s part of the day. Lafayette’s choice. Ironically, his datemate could feel the energy rolling off him and chose to sit down at underneath a large oak tree to their right, protecting them from the burning sun. John and Lafayette laughed as Alex all but pounced on the small pack they pulled from their bag, desperate to get to the food.

Twenty minutes later, all three people had chocolate spread round their mouths, sharing sandwiches thick with Nutella and apples so crisp John actually thought he’d broken his tooth when he bit one. He leaned back, reclining onto Alex’s chest and revelling in the happiness coming from his boyfriend.

There was a pigeon about 20 feet away. They looked lonely, abandoned by their own flock, so John decided to throw them the tiniest bit of bread. Alex and Lafayette, deep in conversation about... _something_ in French, didn’t notice. That was fine - if John couldn’t understand them because they were speaking too fast, he’d make friends with this pigeon instead. Sure, Alex wasn’t the biggest fan of them, but John was sure he’d understand if he only fed one. He threw them another bit of bread; they snapped it up and flew closer, asking for more. John was about to give it to them when the entire flock descended upon the three.

“Ouais, mais je sais qu’il va l’aim- JOHN, WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON?” Alex yelped, no less than 30 pigeons coming towards them all at an alarming rate. Lafayette jumped up, scooping all the remaining food into their bag, and just began walking away, the other two following them swiftly. They walked for half an hour through the park, until no pigeons remained on their trail. Alexander turned to John.

“John? Why the _fuck_ were there so many pigeons following us?” He gesticulated wildly, a half-eaten sandwich still in his grasp. John looked down, his hand on the back of his neck, feeling awful.

“I may or may not have given a pigeon some of my sandwich?” Lafayette stifled giggles, finding the degree of anger Alex was experiencing about this highly amusing, and everything was ok until John started to do the same, giggling at the hilarity of the situation.

Alex hit him with his sandwich.

 _Shit_. Lafayette hadn’t realised how pissed off Alex was. Neither, it seemed, had John; he was holding his cheek in shock, staring at his boyfriend who had turned around in what could only be described as the manner of a petulant child. Lafayette went towards John, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Ça va, mon chou?” John nodded. “Je comprends que tu t’ennuyais mais, tout même, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu _sais_ qu'Alexander a peur des pigeons.” John looked at them with confusion. Lafayette tried again. “I understand that you were bored, but you should not have done that. You _know_ that he is scared of pigeons.” John looked down again, sheepish. “Mon chéri, it wasn’t just you. Alexander must apologise for hitting you avec his sandwich. D’accord?” John nodded, watching as Lafayette went over to Alex.

“Ça va, mon cœur?” Alex nodded, having calmed down a little. “Je comprends qu'il t'énervait mais, tout même, _tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_. Tu sais qu'il juste s'ennuyait tellement et il ne pensait pas.” Alex nodded again, hearing how Lafayette spoke to him in exactly the same way they had to their other boyfriend. He stepped towards John, reflecting his sheepish expression.

“Hey, Alex? I’m really sorry that I encouraged all the birds over. I know you don’t like them, and the fact that it was only supposed to be one isn’t more important than your comfort. I’m sorry.” Alex smiled at him.

“I’m sorry I hit you in the face, Jack. It was really immature and I was overreacting. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” John smiled back, taking his hand.

“Can we go to the aquarium now?” Alex kissed the Nutella off his cheek.

“Yeah, we can.”

The aquarium warranted a taxi, which John insisted on paying for _because no, Lafayette, chivalry is_ not  _dead_. They jumped out of the taxi, paying the driver quickly, then ran into the aquarium to avoid the rain starting to fall. Rearranging themselves automatically to surround Alex as the rain picked up, they each took his hand and held it tight, grounding him a little.

Alex rested his head slightly on Lafayette’s shoulder, enabling John to run into the tunnel like an overexcited kid. He stood there staring at the marine animals floating above him, his mouth open wide, and the other two couldn’t help but notice the way the water reflected on his cheeks, highlighting the freckles that made him so very adorable. When a turtle swam overhead, John’s eyes burned with happiness, and he spent ten minutes pointing out all the different creatures.

John walked next to the other two through the rest of aquarium, having calmed significantly after the turtles; the three of them paced slowly past the exhibits, enjoying their time together. At one point, Lafayette wanted to show their boyfriends the clownfish; forgetting what they were called, they just pointed and exclaimed _“Nemo!_ ” Alex cracked up, refusing to tell them what the fish were actually named.

Eventually, they reached the end of the aquarium. Having been here multiple times as friends - _never before as significant others_ \- Lafayette and Alex expected John to run into the gift shop and nearly max out his credit card buying essentially the whole shop. To their surprise, when Alex excused himself to go to the toilet, John just clung to Lafayette’s arm; when they sat down on a bench outside, he rested his head against their side.

“Are you tired, mon petit Jack?” Lafayette laughed as their boyfriend didn’t even nod, too tired to even keep his eyes fully open. “Do not go to sleep yet, mon chou. Il y a un surprise pour toi à la maison.” John’s head poked up a little.

“A surprise?” John grinned, trying to bury himself further into Lafayette’s side. They wrapped an arm round him, holding him tight until Alexander came back. They checked their watch: 7:30. No wonder John was tired; he’d been awake since _5 in the morning_ , excited for their first date in the city. They gently pulled up their boyfriend and walked with Alex to the taxi rank, the two talking while John focused on staying awake.

Half an hour later, they walked through the door, John trailing a little behind. As he began untying his laces, Alex called out to him.

“Hey, Jacky? I know you’re super _super_ tired, and I promise we can all sit on the sofa and you can fall asleep in a minute, but please could you come to the kitchen first? I’ve forgotten how to make your hot chocolate again,” Alex paused for a second, smiling to Lafayette, “and I need you to come help me find something.” John was walking into the kitchen, wracking his sleep-addled brain as he desperately tried to remember how to make hot chocolate, when his jaw dropped. There, sitting on the table, in between his two excited significant others, was a 100 gallon tank. In the tank were pebbles, UVB lights, heat lamps, water, and, of course, _Voldeturtle_.

Any trace of sleepiness was forgotten as John rushed forwards to pull both of them into his arms, beaming as he felt tears coming.

“Thank you both so much. I... I don’t know what to say except that the phrase ‘I don’t know what to say’ sounds cheesy as _heck_ and I’m rambling - I’m sorry but I love her so _so_ much and you bought her for me and have I ever told you how much I love you both? Because I love you more than _anything_ and I _promise_ I’m not just saying that because you got Voldeturtle for me but it’s true, and-“ John was cut off by Lafayette’s lips on his own, gently telling him to shut up. They broke apart, both blushing, before Alexander pulled John into another kiss, equally gentle and equally quieting. The three heard a loud thud and John’s eyes returned to the tank. Voldeturtle was there, staring at John. “I think she wants me to feed her.” he murmured, and so he did.

An hour later, as John stifled the third yawn in five minutes, he decided to go join his significant others on the sofa. Fitting snugly between them, he rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder again and brought the blanket up to cover half of his face. Alex took his hand, stroking his knuckles as he whispered to his boyfriend. “Are you tired again, little one?” John nodded, too exhausted and comfortable to point out that he was taller than Alex. “Go to sleep then, Jacky. I love you.” John smiled sleepily.

“I love you too, ‘Lex. And you, Laffy Taffy.” Lafayette wrapped their arm around his waist.

“I love you too, mon chéri. Fait des beaux rêves.” And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> -Je ne sais pas, mon chou. Pourquoi? ~ I don’t know, my darling. Why?
> 
> -Tu sais que j’adore ce livre. Tu ressens mon cœur? Ça bat pour toi. ~ You know I love that book. You feel my heart? It beats for you. 
> 
> -Ouais, mais je sais qu’il va l’aim- ~ Yeah, but I know he’s going to love it
> 
> -Ça va, mon chou/cœur? - How are you, my darling/heart?
> 
> -Je comprends qu'il t'énervait mais, tout même, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu sais qu'il juste s'ennuyait tellement et il ne pensait pas. ~ I understand that he was pissing you off but, all the same, you shouldn’t have done that. You know that he was just really bored and he wasn’t thinking. 
> 
> -Il y a un surprise pour toi à la maison. ~ There’s a surprise for you at the house. 
> 
> -Fait des beaux rêves. - Have sweet dreams. 
> 
> SPANISH TRANSLATION:
> 
> \- Te amo, Alexander. Eres perfecto para mí. ~ I love you, Alexander. You are perfect to me. 
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr at transbimcclain if you want to be friends! :) Also, if you have any comments/requests feel free to outline them below!


End file.
